


Alone

by FennyBoi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Even poly, Gen, Junkrat is depressed, Junkrat joins Overwatch, No pairings planned, Roadhog joins Talon, Roadhog leaves Junkie, So open to any future pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennyBoi/pseuds/FennyBoi
Summary: Roadhog joins Talon and leaves Junkrat alone. To get back at Roadhog, Junkrat joins Overwatch for the sole purpose of taking down Talon and most of all Roadhog.





	Alone

Abandoned.

Betrayed.

Angry.

Junkrat couldn’t figure out which one he felt more of right now but on the seventh day of Roadhog not returning Junkrat couldn’t take it anymore. The little shack they had once lived in was now just a pile of ash and Junkrat was on the prowl. A beast without a mission cause he never entertained the thought that he would be alone. Alone again after years of having him. He had grown soft, attached but apparently more than Roadhog who had just left. 

Of course there was nothing keeping Roadhog bound to Junkrat. He had got his share of what he wanted and when Talon offered him a job it only made sense he follow. Yet Junkrat couldn’t accept it. Couldn’t handle being alone. At least with Roadhog he felt somewhat normal. Roadhog kept him focused, stopped him from being impulsive, helped him when he felt upset, talked to him. Now Junkrat felt lost unable to think clearly past the fact that he was alone and he was lost. 

Somehow Junkrat ended up near the border of Mexico which was where he had first heard new information of Roadhog. He for sure was with Talon if the reporter had anything to say about it, and in the small clip he watched Mako protect and fight alongside the hacker. Watching over her much like he did when he was Jamies. A sick feeling fell over his stomach and without thinking a bomb was launched at the tv, detonating it and causing screams of panic to sound as the people scattered. Junkrat didn’t move however as he just watched the flames start to build. Back then it would excite him but all it did now was put him into a neutral state of mind. Kept him from getting too angry but not enough to make him happy. 

He wasn’t happy. 

A familiar click of a gun sounded behind him and freezing Junkrat heard someone speak. “I reckon you're the vermin that caused this here fire?” The western voice said. Sparing a glance at the ground Junkrat inspected the shadow noting the outline of what appeared to be a cowboy hat? Blinking he found himself grinning as he shrugged. 

“Oi, was me. It’s a fucking Beaut isn’t it, mate?” He asked reaching into his pocket to pull out another bomb just in case. Currently he wasn’t wearing his usual outfit and actually something quite… modest. Which equivalated to a brown sweater and pants that resembled his shorts except these ones helped cover up his peg leg. In other words. He was hiding himself. 

“Now what are y-” The man started noticing Junkrats movement but before he could react the crazed man already whipped the bomb at him causing him to have to roll out of the way as it detonated. Using it as an escape Junkrat just started to run not interested in a fight at the moment although the adrenaline did feel nice. 

It seemed fate had different plans for him however as just when he was about to turn down an alley a huge ice wall appeared in front of him. Skidding to a stop he tilted his head as he looked it over. He didn’t have to touch it to feel the cold air radiating off of it but turning around he didn’t expect to come face to face with the space age gun that created it. “Don’t try to run.” The woman said voice a bit shaky showing that she wasn’t certain of her actions. Junkrat knew a few ways to disarm her but as the cowboy came in view followed by a large greying man he figured there wasn’t much he could do at the moment. 

Except…

Grabbing two bombs he quickly pressed them as he held them above his head hood falling down off of his head revealing his signature patchy hair and golden piercing eyes. “Get back! Or I will blow us all up!” He practically sing-songed his voice a bit darker and without his usual humour. Taking a step back his back hit the ice wall as he looked between them all. It was the cowboy that recognized him as he quickly filled in the rest of the team.

“Junkrat. He used to be a bank robbe-”

“Still am mate.”

“Although no one has seen him since Roadhog was confirmed Talon. Most assumed him dead and that the man moved onto a better job.” McCree said causing Junkrat to shake as the emotions he was trying to forget welled up. 

“Nope still alive and kickin’. Don’t need that traitorous swine!” Junkrat said voice a bit too high and a bit too emotional for his liking. Using that to their advantage McCree quickly sniped the bombs causing Junkrat to drop one while actually hitting his good hand causing Junkrat to cry out letting go of the remaining bomb. As they rolled the large man pulled out what appeared to be a shield putting it over the bombs as they detonated. Clutching his hand Junkrat quickly went to reach for another before a blast of cold overcame him and he found himself frozen from the chest up. 

Thrashing and fighting against the ice his teeth chattered as he tried to get free. “No! Let me go. I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you!” He said screaming profanities at them as the three shared a look. 

“Lets take him back to the ship.” McCree finally said getting a nod of agreement from the other two. Junkrat however. Junkrat was livid.


End file.
